


Backrooms, Blowjobs, and Ménages à Trois

by toobusy2write



Series: PornStarTJR 'verse [9]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Cassidy Haley (Musician), Glam Rock RPF, Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Porn, Community: glam_100, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-09
Updated: 2014-02-09
Packaged: 2018-01-11 19:01:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1176716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toobusy2write/pseuds/toobusy2write
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Tommy tries to shake off his argument with Adam, meets a new director at the agency and gets fucked by yet another guy he just met.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Backrooms, Blowjobs, and Ménages à Trois

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [glam_100](http://glam-100.livejournal.com/) Open Week, using multiple prompts.
> 
> Originally posted [HERE](http://glam-100.livejournal.com/279810.html).  
>  **Word Count:** 23 x 100 words  
>  **Author's notes:** This is the second of two drabble sets I'm posting in this verse today. It picks up about an hour or so after _Complications_. Thanks to @shinyredrain for the short notice preread on this one, too.  <3 And thanks to @ArianneMaya for the title help. <3
> 
> Quick note about the series overall: Because I've gotten ... comments here and there about it, I decided maybe I should clarify that this is a multi pairing verse, not just an Adam/Tommy verse. There is and will continue to be an Adam/Tommy through line to the story, but there's a reason I named it the PornStarTJR!verse and not the PornStarAdamTommy!verse. There will be (many) times Tommy is with guys other than Adam, and certain drabble sets Adam isn't in at all. That's just how it is, so if that isn't your thing, you might want to step away now. For the rest of you, thanks for your kudos and comments, and enjoy the story! ;)  
> 

**Prompt #085: BEHIND THE SCENES**

"Hey, rock star! Ready yet?" Ashley asked, stopping in the doorway of Sutan's dressing room.

Tommy looked over at her while Sutan fussed with his hair. "Rock star?"

"Heard from Brian you play guitar." Ashley said. "Isaac's ready for you, by the way."

Lee had directed both of Tommy's shoots so far, but this time it was going to be Isaac, one of the studio's other directors. Tommy hadn't even had a chance to meet him yet.

Tommy exhaled, determined to shake off his earlier argument with Adam. If he didn't, he ran the risk of fucking up the shoot.

*

Looking at Sutan in the mirror, Tommy asked, "Almost done?"

Sutan nodded, stepping back. "Don't know why I bother. Cassidy's gonna mess you up within minutes."

Cassidy was Tommy's scene partner. Tommy hadn't met him yet either, but he'd seen Cassidy at the party. Cassidy was definitely more Tommy's speed in a guy than Drake. Still, Tommy was glad Ashley was there.

Hopping off the chair, Tommy flashed Sutan a smile. "But before he does, I get to look fucking awesome, thanks to you."

Sutan laughed. "Bitch. You're such a suck up. I love it. Go get your scene on."

*

When Tommy and Ashley walked on set, they found Cassidy and Brad making out up against a wall.

In a stage whisper, Ashley said, "It gets Brad hot watching Cassidy fuck other guys, and that gets Cassidy hot. Be prepared. Whenever the cameras aren't rolling, they'll be going at it."

"Fuck off, bitch," Brad said between kisses, laughing.

"You wish," Ashley threw back. Grabbing Tommy's arm, she started for the other side of the room. "Time to meet Isaac."

"Hi," Isaac said after Ashley introduced them.

"Hey," Tommy replied, relaxing a fraction as Isaac's friendly smile set him at ease.

*

"I saw the scenes you shot with Lee and man, the camera loves you," Isaac said, little-boy-on-Christmas levels of excitement in his eyes. "I was thrilled when I got this assignment. I can't wait to work with you."

Tommy smiled. "Thanks." Glancing around at the club vibe going on with the set, he added, "I'm still new to all this."

"Don't worry. I'm pretty laid back. If you need a break, I can work around it, and if you need a fluff, signal me. Two fingers in the air. I'll cut the scene so Ashley can take care of you."

*

Isaac explained his vision for the scene—gay bar pickup with the sex happening in the backroom a la Queer as Folk—then called Cassidy over.

"Hey," Cassidy said. "You were at the party last week, right? With Adam?"

"Not _with_ him," Tommy said, feeling obligated to make the distinction after his earlier run in with Adam, "but we hung out."

"Oh, right. You're straight." Flashing a smile at Ashley, Cassidy said, "Don't worry. Ash is amazing. She used to fluff me."

Ashley sighed dramatically. "Then one day Brad batted his eyelashes at Cassidy and suddenly I was yesterday's news."

*

Cassidy wrapped an arm around her, kissing her on the forehead. "Oh come on. You know you'll always be my favorite fluffer."

"Hey!" Brad walked over and smacked Cassidy on the chest. "What about me?"

"You," Cassidy said, winding an arm around Brad's waist, "are my kinky boyfriend who I adore more than words."

Brad laughed. "Good save." Turning to Tommy, Brad introduced himself.

Tommy smiled, another layer of nerves falling away. Brad didn't seem bothered in the least that Cassidy was about to fuck Tommy.

"So," Isaac said, rubbing his hands together. "Let's get this show on the road."

 

**Prompt #059: HOLD ON**

After they'd done the requisite flirting and dancing, Cassidy led Tommy through the 'club' toward the backroom. Tommy hoped it had been at least a little believable. He'd felt awkward at first, but Cassidy had seemed right at home, and that had helped Tommy relax and sink into character.

As soon as they made it through the doorway to the backroom, Cassidy was on Tommy, hands in his hair, kissing the ever-living fuck out of him.

Tommy sank into the kiss easily. Cassidy was a good kisser. Not Adam good, but close, and goddamn it! Why was he comparing them?

*

"Hold on," Cassidy said against Tommy's mouth.

"What—" Tommy started, breaking off when Cassidy wound an arm around his waist and backed him against the wall.

Going with it, Tommy reached for Cassidy's pants.

Cassidy groaned into his mouth and went to work on Tommy's jeans.

Tommy got Cassidy's pants open first and shoved his hand in, wrapping it around Cassidy's erection while Cassidy returned the favor. Tommy broke the kiss and moaned, head falling back against the wall as his cock slowly hardened.

 _Thank fuck_. Not being able to get it up with Drake had been embarrassing as hell.

 

**Prompt #088: SKIN**

"Yeah, that's it," Cassidy said against the side of Tommy's neck. "Knew you'd get hard for me."

Tommy bucked into Cassidy's hand. "Shit."

Cassidy chuckled and stepped back. Hands on Tommy's shoulders, he said, "Turn around, baby."

Tommy complied and Cassidy urged him to put his arms up, then pulled Tommy's shirt over his head and shoved his jeans down past his hips. Tommy braced himself on his forearms against the wall and sucked in a sharp breath when Cassidy pressed himself—clothed—against Tommy's skin, blanketing his bare back and ass. It felt dirty and hot all at once.

 

**Prompt #053: CHANGE**

The second Cassidy shoved his own pants over his hips and rubbed his hard cock against Tommy's ass, though, everything changed. Tommy went soft and cursed under his breath, reluctantly signaling with two fingers.

Isaac called for a scene cut and Cassidy pressed his forehead against the back of Tommy's neck. "What happened? I thought it was going well."

Tommy felt his cheeks heat. "Yeah, sorry dude. It was but…."

"But what?" Cassidy asked, lifting his head.

Looking over his shoulder, Tommy shrugged. "The anal thing still throws me."

Cassidy nodded. "Can understand that. Don't worry. Ash'll fix you up."

 

**Prompt #087: SUCK AND BLOW**

Jeans around his ankles, Tommy braced himself against the wall while Ashley knelt on a pillow between him and said wall, lips wrapped around his cock.

Unsure if thrusting was allowed, Tommy bit the side of his hand and whimpered, holding as still as possible.

As if reading his mind, Ashley pulled off. "You can move, you know. Just don't choke me."

"Thank fuck," Tommy said.

She sucked him down again, and Tommy moaned. Brian hadn't been exaggerating. Her mouth was fucking magical. Almost as magical as Adam's.

Goddamn it! _Why_ did he keep comparing everyone to Adam fucking Lambert?

*

Someone cleared their throat and Tommy glanced over to find Isaac standing nearby. "Let me know when you're ready."

"Just about there," Tommy gasped, marveling at how surreal the whole situation was. He was getting head in the middle of a fucking set while assistants milled around and the director walked over to chat with him.

"Want Cassidy to stretch you out while Ashley's fluffing?" Isaac asked. "That way we don't risk you going soft again before penetration."

Tommy nodded, pretty sure he could get fucked without any prep and stay hard as long as Ashley was sucking him off.

 

**Prompt #070: TOUCH**

"Someone call for an assist?" Cassidy asked a moment later as he walked over.

Tommy chuckled, leaning his forehead against the wall between his forearms. "Man, this is so fucked up."

"You get used to it," Cassidy said as he squeezed lube onto his fingers. He reached out and cupped one of Tommy's ass cheeks. "Ready?"

"As I'll ever be," Tommy breathed, fighting back another moan as Ashley did some amazing swirly thing with her tongue.

A lubed finger circled his hole and Tommy willed himself to stay relaxed. When Cassidy pressed, his finger slid right in and Tommy exhaled.

*

"God, you're tight," Cassidy said, voice rough with want.

" _Fuck_." Tommy pressed back as Cassidy's finger skimmed over his prostate. Ashley followed, sucking hard.

Tommy groaned. "Shit, Ashley, gotta stop. I’m gonna come."

Immediately, Ashley pulled off and scrambled out of the shot, taking her pillow with her.

Isaac shouted some orders, and then the camera men started shooting again while Cassidy slid a second finger into Tommy's ass.

Leaning in, Cassidy nipped at Tommy's ear. "Want my cock?"

Between Ashley priming him and Cassidy massaging his prostate, Tommy didn't have to even pretend when he said, "Fuck yes. Now."

 

**Prompt #024: SEX NOISES**

Cassidy slid a condom on and lubed himself up, then pressed against Tommy's hole.

"Holy fuck," Cassidy said, forehead resting against the back of Tommy's head. "So. Fucking. Tight."

Tommy moaned as Cassidy worked his way in. This was Tommy's third time getting fucked, but the way his body gave and stretched, and the way it felt to have a cock stuffed up inside him still felt weird.

He couldn't deny, though, that it felt good, too.

Voice low and rough, Cassidy asked, "Ready?" once he was fully seated inside Tommy's body, fingers digging into Tommy's hips.

"Yeah, do it."

*

It wasn't long before Cassidy had a steady rhythm set up, slamming into Tommy hard enough to make a smacking sound every time his hips hit Tommy's ass.

Tommy cried out with every thrust, deciding Brian had been right. Bodies were bodies and in the end, it all felt good if you let it.

And _fuck_ did it feel good.

A hand slapped against the wall next to Tommy and Cassidy leaned in, mouthing along Tommy's neck. "Such a sweet ass. Could fuck you all night."

Tommy moaned and tilted his head for more, but just then, Isaac called, "Cut!"

 

**Prompt #085: BEHIND THE SCENES**

Tommy cursed and Cassidy groaned, hips stilling.

"Sorry guys," Isaac said, walking over, "but we need at least one more angle."

Cassidy sighed. "What are you thinking? His back to the wall, legs wrapped around me?"

"Think you could hold him up?" Isaac asked.

"He can't weigh any more than Brad and I don't have any problem holding him up."

Tommy snorted at how fucked up it was, having this discussion while Cassidy's cock was up his ass and the boyfriend in question was standing off to the side watching them and looking like he desperately wanted to join in.

*

"Do I get a vote?" Tommy asked.

"Sure," Isaac said easily. "How does that sound to you?"

"Like I'll probably go soft again and hyperventilate," Tommy said.

"Is this a trust thing?" Brad asked, walking over. "Because I promise, he won't drop you."

"It's a phobia thing," Tommy said. "I'm afraid of heights."

"You wouldn't be that far off the ground, though," Cassidy said.

"Stepstools make me feel lightheaded."

"Okay," Isaac said. "Definitely no heights. What about Cassidy sitting on some clothes on the floor and you straddling his lap?"

"Anything's better than me up in the air," Tommy said.

 

**Prompt #105: RIDING**

"And, action!" Isaac called.

Cassidy thrust a couple of times, then pulled out and gave Tommy a light smack on the ass. "Think I want you to ride me."

"Fuck yeah," Tommy said, stepping out of the way so Cassidy could sit on Tommy's pile of clothes, back leaning against the wall.

Once he was situated, Tommy straddled him and sat down on his thighs instead of his cock. Stalling for time so he could get his nerves under control, Tommy leaned in for a kiss.

Cassidy seemed a little surprised, but went with it, fingers threading through Tommy's hair.

*

Reaching for Cassidy's shirt, Tommy pulled it over his head, revealing muscled arms and washboard abs. No wonder Brad never worried about being dropped.

Tapping Tommy on the ass, Cassidy said, "Up."

Knowing he couldn't stall anymore, Tommy knelt up. He bit his bottom lip as Cassidy positioned himself, then sank down at Cassidy's urging. They both groaned as Cassidy's cock sank deep inside Tommy. Much deeper than before.

Thankful for Cassidy's hands on his hips, guiding him up and down, Tommy let Cassidy set the pace. It wasn't long before they were fucking fast and hard, just like before.

*

Tommy's thighs started to burn, but he was so fucking close he didn't give a shit.

And then Cassidy started jacking him off and Tommy was gone.

Hands on Cassidy's shoulders, fingers digging in, Tommy panted for air. "G-gonna come."

"Do it, baby. All over me."

Tommy froze, crying out as ribbons of come shot from his cock and hit Cassidy in the chest.

"Fuck that's hot," Cassidy said, wrapping his arms around Tommy.

He pulled Tommy in, holding Tommy securely against his chest, and started thrusting up furiously. Several thrusts and a few grunts later, Cassidy stilled and moaned.

 

**Prompt #106: INVITATION**

"And scene!" Isaac called out.

An assistant threw robes at Cassidy and Tommy. Tommy scooped his off the floor and started to get up, but Cassidy tightened his arms around him.

"Stay for a minute."

Exhaling, Tommy leaned into Cassidy, grateful for the offer. His legs felt like jelly.

"That?" Brad said, walking over, "Was so fucking hot."

Tommy laughed. "Thanks."

Finally feeling like he could move, Tommy straightened, wincing as Cassidy's cock slid out of him. Bracing himself against the wall, Tommy stood up and nearly fell over.

Brad grabbed hold of his arm. "Careful."

"Thanks," Tommy said again.

*

"No, thank you," Brad replied. "The sex I'm gonna have with Cassidy later is going to have your name written all over it." After a brief exchange of looks with Cassidy, Brad added, "In fact, if you're ever in the mood for a threesome, call us."

Tommy's eyes widening. "Oh, um—"

Brad waved him off. "I know. You're straight. Offer still stands."

Cassidy nodded. "Definitely."

"I'll keep it in mind."

"You do that," Brad said with a grin.

Tommy smiled, briefly considering the idea. But then his thoughts drifted to Adam and he sighed, knowing he wouldn't.

Fuck. It. All.


End file.
